Time Travel
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lizzie eats a bad slice of pizza that sends her into a strange dream sequence! LG! Please R&R! Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. The 70s

I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Lizzie eats a bad slice of pizza that sends her spiraling into a very strange dream sequence. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are all fifteen. =D

"I just had to have that slice of pizza." Lizzie moaned clutching her stomach in pain.

"Why. It wasn't that good a pizza anyway." Miranda said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Your concern is so touching, Miranda." Lizzie said. She had meant it to come out sounding sarcastic, but she said it so weakly that it sounded sincere.

"Good." Miranda nodded chugging down her soda.

Lizzie had eaten a bad slice of pizza, and was now sick.

"Is Gordo coming?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. He'll arrive on his white horse, he'll also be clad in a suit of armor." Miranda stated.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?" Lizzie asked.

"Because it's Gordo. He's always there for his friends." Miranda smiled.

"I am so tired." Lizzie groaned. She was reclined on the couch, propped up on pillows, with a blanket thrown over her legs.

"Do you want me to put in a movie?" Miranda asked getting up, and walking over to the television where the v.c.r. was located.

"Sure" Lizzie mumbled sleepily.

Miranda popped in a video, and got engrossed in the movie, while Lizzie fell to sleep.

Lizzie opened her eyes to come face to face with Miranda.

"Liz, come on! It's time to dance!" Miranda said pulling Lizzie onto a dance floor made up of flashing colored tiles. There was a disco ball twirling above them.

"Miranda! What is going on?" Lizzie demanded.

"Miranda! Liz, don't be silly you know I changed my name to Randa ages ago!" Miranda said.

"Mir…" Lizzie started.

"Nope!" Miranda said.

"Fine, Randa. What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"What is wrong with you tonight? Oh! You must have seen Ethan! Doesn't he look _groovy_?" Miranda asked stretching out the word.

"Do NOT say THAT!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Say what?" Miranda asked.

"You are absolutely NOT getting me to say THAT!" Lizzie said.

"Whatever. Isn't this dance floor that Kat got for the dance totally _groovy_?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, what year is it?" Lizzie asked.

" Okay, maybe the teacher was right when he said you needed to study more." Miranda laughed.

"Miranda! I'm serious!" Lizzie said gripping her friend's shoulders firmly.

"1975 of course!" Miranda beamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lizzie shrieked.

Just then Kate walked over.

"Hi, Kat!" Miranda greeted.

"Hi, Randa! Salutations Liz!" Kate replied.

Now Lizzie was really freaked out. "Where's Gordo?" she demanded.

"Oh! G. is over there." Miranda said pointing a painted lime green fingernail toward the punch bowl.

Lizzie hurried over.

"Gordo?" Lizzie said turning him around.

"What's up, Liz?" he asked.

"Please tell me it's not 1975!" Lizzie begged.

"You want me to lie to you Lizzie?" he asked.

"So, it's 1975?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep." He replied.

Lizzie turned around to come face to face with Ethan Craft.

"Hey, Liz you look _groovy_." Ethan stated.

"Umm, thanks" she replied.

She turned around to get some punch, and came face to face with a ships railing.

She sucked in her breath, and spun around.

The _groovy _music had stopped, and instead of Ethan Craft standing in front of her a cabin boy was.

"Excuse me, but what ship are we on?" she asked trying to remain calm as she stared at the churning waters below.

"Are you feeling alright miss? Ah, you probably just have a touch of seasickness that's all. We have an excellent doctor aboard, if you need one. Happens to a lot of passengers their first day a board a normal ship. Most nobody gets sick on the _Titanic_ though. She sails so smooth…" He said.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that we're on the _Titanic_?" she asked alarmed.

"Yes ma'am I did." He said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know in one of those lovely things called reviews. It would be very much appreciated. I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. 1912

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Just a note, when the place changes, the time changes. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! =)

"What's wrong Miss?" The cabin boy asked, with a worried frown.

"What do you mean, we're on the _Titanic_?" Lizzie demanded.

"I mean we're on the _White Star Liner_, the _Titanic_." The cabin boy said, his name was Chuck.

"Are you telling me this is the year 1912?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. What other year would it be?" 

"2003?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Miss, I think I should really get the onboard doctor to see if you're all right," he said, taking her arm gently.

"But, I'm from the year 2003!" Lizzie insisted.

"My word, Miss! You're absolutely delirious!" Chuck said quickening his pace.

"I'm not!" Lizzie said.

"Okay, just calm down!"

Suddenly, Lizzie had a terrible thought, "What's the date?"

"April 13th." Chuck replied, leading her down a set of carpeted stairs.

Lizzie gasped, "But, this ship is going to sink tonight! In the early morning hours! There's not enough lifeboats for everyone! The rescue ships won't get here in time!" she cried stopping him.

The cabin boy chuckled, "Ma'am, that's crazy! This is the largest passenger liner in the world! She's not going to sink tonight or ever!" 

She grabbed his shoulders, "You don't understand! Listen to me; this boat is going to strike an iceberg and sink, off the coast of Newfoundland tonight! You have to get everyone off this boat before it happens! If you don't then, 1,522 lives will be lost! This ship is going to plunge 13,000 feet below the surface of the water, to the ocean floor!" 

The cabin boy's eyes were wide by this time, "She's insane! She's absolutely insane!" he pulled himself out of her grasp, and ran away.

Lizzie sighed, this couldn't be happening! 

She looked around her for the first time, since she had found herself staring over the railing of the towering ship.

She gasped when she saw where she was; it was the big stairway, that she had seen a picture of in her History book.

"Elizabeth!" Someone called.

Lizzie looked up when she saw, Miranda walking up the staircase toward her.

"Miranda?" she asked stunned at the sight of her friend.

Miranda was dressed in an old fashioned dress, with frills and ruffles.

Lizzie glanced down at her own clothes.

She was wearing the same kind of dress.

Miranda was holding a fan made of blue feathers, to match her dress.

Lizzie glanced at her own white feather fan, and asked, "Are you wearing a corset?"

"I wouldn't go out without one on! No proper lady would!" Miranda said.

Lizzie suddenly noticed that she was wearing one too.

"Where have you been?" Miranda asked.

"On deck." Lizzie said.

"Elizabeth, look! Mr. David Gordon is looking at you again! Katherine is very jealous." Miranda said.

Lizzie decided that Katherine must be Kate, and she looked around, she saw Kate glowering in a corner.

Lizzie glanced at where Miranda had told her to look, and found a very handsome Gordo looking back.

He looked older in his suit.

Lizzie smiled, and looked back at Miranda, "Does he like me, or something?"

"Elizabeth, don't be daft! You know he's your suitor!" Miranda sighed.

"What!" Lizzie almost screeched.

A few people turned and looked at her, but Gordo walked over to make sure she was all right.

"Elizabeth dear, are you all right?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." Lizzie smiled.

"Let's go on deck," he took her hand, and led her onto an empty deck, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." Lizzie answered.

They sat down on chairs, where they could see the ocean.

"Elizabeth, I love you." Gordo said, looking at her.

Lizzie smiled, "I love you too."

For some reason, she wasn't shocked at all by _this _part of her trip.

He leaned in, and kissed her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers.

There was a small wicker basket, full of the yellow flowers, dangling from the crook of her arm.

She looked at the clear blue sky above her, and wondered where she was now.

AN/ Did you like it? Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. 1724

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

I own nothing pertaining to Disney.

AN/ I know! Should I start with apologizing or with groveling for your forgiveness? Grovel huh? Cruel readers! Just kidding! I hope you like my fresh update! Enjoy! D

Lizzie didn't know what to do as she surveyed the field she was standing in.

Trees on her right side and a large grass hill on her left, flowers in front of her, and black berry bushes behind her.

She shrugged, picked a handful of berries, and started walking for the hill.

She popped one into her mouth, but soon the berry was on the top of the hill, for as she saw what was lying below her in the large valley, her jaw dropped.

Lizzie was staring at an enormous stone castle.

She lifted her eyebrows and began the descent down the sloping hill.

She had finished her handful of berries by the time that she reached the imposing wood doors and she lifted the large metal knocker with as much confidence as a mouse trapped inside of a cat's play toy.

A woman dressed in an old fashioned maid uniform answered the door and rolled her eyes at Lizzie, "Lizbeth, come in and stop playing games. What if the mistress of the house had opened the door just then? Then what would you have done? Just as I thought, nothing, because you would be sold at the market for playing such games. And on a Friday, no less. That was so dunder-headed! Well, come in! What? Do you have cement blocks on your feet? I said come in!"

Lizzie's eyes were wide in shock. She didn't move an inch, to afraid to enter into the cold stone building.

The woman gave her about two more seconds before grabbing her by the arm and yanking her inside and shutting the doors.

"Honestly, Lizbeth, the way you act sometimes. It scares me."

"I'm sor…" Lizzie trailed off, hearing the sound of her own voice. She had an English accent! "I'm sorry." She finished, trying to get used to her voice again.

The woman shook her head and led her to a room that she supposed was the kitchen.

"Give me the flowers. Mistress, wanted these a whole ten minutes ago, and you can just bring them in yourself. I'm not letting you get me in trouble!"

The woman stuck the flowers in a wooden vase filled with water and handed them back to Lizzie, "There you are. Go! Don't keep her waiting and cause an even bigger upset!"

Lizzie nodded and went in the direction the woman had pointed in.

She went down a long, cold hallway, and was about to turn back, figuring that she would get lost and never be found again, when she heard an unpleasantly shrill voice call her…or as the maid had said, Lizbeth.

"Lizbeth! Lizbeth! I want my flowers immediately! The Duke of HillRidge, will be here soon!"

Lizzie bit her lip and followed the voice.

She found its source around a corner.

She walked in and set the flowers on the table in front of…KATE!

"Kate?!" She burst out in surprise.

Kate or Mistress Katrina as she was better known then, raised her skinny eyebrows and looked down her nose at Lizzie.

"Excuse you, servant! Only the Duke of HillRidge is allowed to call me that, which you well know. What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry." Lizzie curtsied awkwardly, not wanting to be sold at the market as the maid had suggested.

She rolled her eyes as she stared at the cement floor.

Curtsying for Kate, this was so twisted!

"That's better. Now, come here. Tsk, tsk, Lizbeth. You're so dirty. And ordinarily I wouldn't care one bit, but if the Duke sees that my servants are dirty, then he will think that I am cruel. And we can certainly not have that!"

Lizzie looked down at her clothes for the first time since she had found herself in the field.

She too was wearing a maid's uniform. She felt her blond braids and was about to look around for a mirror but was stopped by the sound of Kate sniffing the air.

"Lizbeth! What is the meaning of this? You smell like berries! Were you dawdling while you were supposed to be gathering flowers?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and walked out of the room without answering.

"Lizbeth! Lizbeth! Come back here this instant!" she heard Kate call after her in the same shrill tone.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, not knowing where it was that she was going.

AN/I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my stories. I will try to do better! Please remember to review! And to keep your reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	4. 1863

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products. I also own nothing pertaining to Disney or the Disney channel.

AN/I know it's been a while. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this update! Smile!

Lizzie made her way into an elaborate bedroom.

She immediately spotted an enormous bed with many fluffy pillows strewn across it, and an extra fluffy comforter.

She smiled as she lye down to rest her suddenly tired eyes.

Lizzie felt the room spin for a moment before falling into a deep slumber.

A shrill cry was the next thing she heard.

She tried to desperately pull herself out of the groggy state she was in, and force her eyes open completely.

"Eliza! Please wake up and help me!" Miranda's panicked voice came floating into her subconscious.

She forced her eyes open and sat up, quickly surveying her surroundings.

She was on an uncomfortable cot in the middle of what looked like a living area/kitchen.

"Miranda?" She asked looking at the girl, who had spoken to her. She had an apron tied around her waist and her black her fastened in a bun.

"Are you feeling all right, Eliza? You know my name is Myrna! Please don't tell me that you've caught something! I told you not to go walking about when it was about to rain this morning! But did you listen? No! You got caught in the storm and now I am going to have to deal with whatever consequences you've caused for yourself!" Miranda or as she called herself "Myrna", went on.

"Oh, sorry, Myrna." Lizzie said slowly, beginning to catch on.

For the first time she noticed Miranda was holding a crying baby and gently bouncing it in her arms.

Lizzie jumped up took the baby from Miranda's tired arms and tried to desperately figure out whose it was.

Miranda looked too young have a baby, and as Lizzie looked at herself in a mirror, she calculated herself to be about 16 or 17.

Miranda looked about that age to.

"Myrna?" Lizzie asked gazing at herself in the mirror and venturing a question.

She took in her plain blue, cotton dress, her brown lace up boots, her white apron, and blonde hair pulled back in a bun similar to Miranda's.

"Yes, Eliza?" Miranda smiled and sighed as the small room became peacefully quiet, as the baby fell into a deep sleep in Lizzie's arms, "I knew that Violet just wanted her momma."

Lizzie's mouth fell open and her breath escaped her.

She looked down at the little pink face of baby Violet and, with wide eyes, looked back at Miranda.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Lizzie quickly closed her mouth as her question was going to be 'whose baby is this?'

"Mirand…I mean, Myrna. How old am I?" she asked in a small, quavering voice.

"18." Miranda answered without blinking, "Eliza, are you sure that you're feeling all right?" she walked over and felt Lizzie's forehead.

"Yes, but another question. When did I get married?"

"Two years ago. When you were sixteen. What is with all these silly questions? You know very well when you got married!" Miranda said looking frustrated and confused at the same time.

"Sixteen!" Lizzie squawked.

Miranda let out an exasperated huff and got up. She grabbed a sewing frame with a partially finished saying that read "Home Sweet H", and opened the front door. "I've got to be going. I'll come over and help you bake those pies tomorrow." With that Miranda disappeared out the door, closing it behind her.

Lizzie sighed and set the sleeping baby in a wooden, rocking bassinette.

She sat down in a rocking chair, not quite sure what to do now.

Suddenly, the wooden door of the small cabin opened, and in walked a tired, but smiling, Gordo.

Lizzie took in his appearance quickly.

He was wearing brown, wool pants, a large coat; work boots, and had a brown hat over his dark hair

Lizzie could see the shadow of a beard growing on his handsome face.

"Hey!" he said brightly.

Lizzie stood, not sure how to greet him.

What was he doing there, anyway?

"Um, hi." She replied awkwardly.

He gave her a funny look, and with a raised eyebrow stepped over to where she stood in front of the rocking chair, "Um, hi." He smiled and planted a kiss on her surprised lips.

She drew back, her face showing her surprise.

He gave her another funny look and shook his head.

Walking over to the bassinette he asked, "How's our little girl doing?"

Lizzie's eyes widened as she glanced at his left hand.

A simple silver ring was on his ring finger.

Lizzie glanced at her own ring finger and found a ring that was the same as his, only smaller.

When Gordo heard no answer, he looked at her expectantly,

"Oh! Violet! Right. She's fine. Yeah, fine."

"Honey, are you okay? You're acting a little funny." He asked with concern written across his defined features.

"Yes. I'm fine." Lizzie answered quickly.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go chop up some wood for the fire." Gordo buttoned his coat and with a smile, closed the door behind him.

Alone with her thoughts, Lizzie remembered that her face had looked a bit dirty when she had looked in the mirror.

She stepped over to a washbasin and poured some water into it.

Scooping up water in her two hands, she splashed her face.

Taking a cloth, she wiped the water off her face, but she wasn't ready for what she would see when she opened her eyes.

AN/Where is she now? I know. Cliffhangers. Aren't they awful? But that is part of the suspense and fun of a story after all. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know! If anyone is wondering, in the time period that she is in now, it was common for girls to marry at young ages. I know that in the previous chapter, it was in the 1700's but in this chapter it is in the 1800's. She is not strictly dreaming from the 70's and then counting back, so you may notice that it will probably skip around a bit. Please review and let me know what you thought! But please keep the reviews clean and cussing free, like this story. Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE!

Beth


End file.
